Changed His World
by Thoughtful Tikal
Summary: He could feel their hearts beat the same rhythm... it was nothing he'd ever expected.


Amy Rose… cheerful, fun, caring, loving…

The Ultimate Life form didn't see these different qualities as much before as he did now. What seemed like only a short while ago, that pink hedgehog had approached him on theARKand convinced him to push his hatred for the humans aside and save their planet; reminded him that doing so had been Maria's promise. And he'd told himself that he would keep that earnest request deep in his heart after the young girl passed away.

Amy Rose… she came and changed his world…

It was nothing he'd asked for, or ever expected. Still, the halve that would make him into a whole person had been standing in front of him for the past three years; and during those thirty-six months did he bother to come to the truth and admit that there was something he needed that Amy Rose had? Still carrying the heap of despair and hatred from that murderous tragedy fifty years ago didn't let him, so no… it hadn't been until after those three years that he practically admitted, "You came and you changed me."

Never did he regret or take these words back. Her love was true, and so brand new.

They were like lovers in a scene. She'd ask, "Do you love me?" And ever so honestly, he'd say, "I love you, Amy Rose."

It'd taken a lot of time for Shadow to muster the courage and emotion to say things like this. For as long as he'd remembered, love was something that had ruined his life. Because of that four-letter word, his best friend's death had invaded his mind and hoarded it for the past fifty years. After that horrible tragedy, love had done nothing for him but remind him of the bullet flying from that bastard soldier's gun and into her chest. And he'd turned out just able to live on his own and defend himself without it, so it hadn't helped him any. It was something that made people weak; like he'd wonder to himself sometimes when noticing Amy chase after the blue faker, "That girl is so niave… chasing after something that makes you weak."

But now Shadow couldn't even remember having thought this, as the rose had helped him prove that love wasn't weakness.

It'd been because of this four-letter word that he kept Maria's promise in his heart. It'd been because of it that he was able to see that Amy was reminding him that love accomplished anything and that his torn heart could indeed be mended.

"I love you. I want you," Amy whispered into Shadow's ear while her angelic body was being held safe in his arms.

Overall, Amy had to come to realize some things about herself too. There was enough proof to show how loyal and caring she was, after having chased the fastest thing alive for almost seven years. It was her life… her sole commitment… the reason for her to wake up everyday.

But for how much longer could her precious life go on like that?

When she subtracted Sonic and the rest of her friends, it left her with… nothing. Deeply beneath the bright pink girl who made everyone smile and kept Sonic picking his feet up away from her, was just a girl who wanted some excitement and pizzazz in her life; something that would help her to not think so much about the cruel realities of the world and more of its joys and good parts.

All along, the purpose in Shadow's life dwelled not only in Maria's promise, but inside of Amy; because she understood him; to know a person who understood loneliness, and wanted to know their purpose in life; a person who was very dependable and nonetheless kind.

He could never comprehend how she knew how to speak with him and not be affected by his cold exterior. It was like she… understood him so completely. There hadn't been anyone else like that ever since… Maria.

Rose lifted her head from his chest and stared into his eyes. Her eyes twinkled at him ever so brightly. It was because of these emeralds that Shadow had realized just how full of life and positive she was; the same thing he could note about his best friend and be clearly sure of.

In a most soft and concerned voice, Amy asked, "What's wrong?"

The worry in those eyes never wavered. For not much longer could Shadow keep dwelling on whose eyes Amy's resembled; it would've been Maria's wish for him to move on as Amy had become the next person that her promise became for.

"It's nothing."

Amy titled her head in slight puzzlement and looked into her love's polished ruby eyes. It was always easy for her to get lost inside of them, with how mysterious and burning they looked. They were the first parts of his body you could see in pitch-black darkness. They were the first to let her know his reaction on something. They were what locked onto hers and always sparked a romantic moment.

Most of the sunshine from her eyes disappeared. Shadow noticed this and became somewhat guilty. "It's just that when we're together like this.. I can feel our hearts share the same rhythm."

Obviously.

Sooner than expected, a sweet grin flashed across Amy's lips, and so her face had regained its energy.

"Well that's suppose to happen."


End file.
